Today, location-based services are widely available. However, conventional location-based services rely on filtering of information at the infrastructure end, i.e., at the source of the broadcast data. As such, privacy issues related to the knowledge of a user's location typically arise.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.